The Tomorrow Man
by IMAN2688
Summary: What if after Cara and Stephen slept together and Cara called it a regret and a mistake, it shattered Stephen's heart and made him realize that being near her but not being with her was too much torture. What if he left? John/Cara, Stephen/Cara, John/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The morning after

The first sound that he awoke to was the sound of running water, at the time he disregarded it thinking it was just raining outside. As he reached over to feel the woman he loved so much, the woman who brought him into her world and became his guiding light he noticed her absence from the bed they shared. As his eyes opened, he noticed the immaculate room they stayed in; every corner, every inch of this room brought back wave after wave of pleasure and memories as he remembered their intense and passionate love-making. Stephen thought back to all the trials, all the tribulations he endured watching the woman he had fallen in love with since the time her voice was in his head, and he came to the startling but blissful feeling that their connection, the bond they shared was akin to a soul mate bond.

Stephen hears the water shut off and he gets up eager to take the woman he loves into his arms and share his startling revelation. Seeing her as she opened the door to the bathroom, her hair wet from her shower, her feet lightly padding on the soft carpet, her legs; her long beautiful legs that led to every inch of her body that made him feel alive, that gave the woman he loved the most beautiful embodiment, all it did was drive him deeper and deeper into his love for her. "Good morning beautiful, last night was, well it was epic and something I cannot begin to put into words at how beautiful and how right it felt," exclaimed Stephen. The look in Cara's eyes however stopped what else he was going to say to her. And her next words shattered his world, broke his heart and completely broke him.

"Stephen, last night was a mistake and I regret it deeply, I was sad and lonely and feeling vulnerable and I let it consume me and gave in and slept with you. I don't love you, I still love John and desperately want him back." Cara couldn't believe what had just tumbled out of her mouth, it wasn't what she was coaching herself to say in the shower. Her mouth just said the first thing it could and the worst possible way to start this conversation, all she wanted was to tell Stephen that it was wrong and that it shouldn't have happened, she was with and in love with John. However the moment she said it, she knew she could never take those words back, and the sight of Stephen's eyes going dim like a part of him had died crushed her heart. Cara quickly tried to assure Stephen that they were still friends and that nothing would end that but in the end it was futile. Stephen had stopped listening after she said she didn't love him. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his head and feeling lightheaded, as if all the light in the world had grown dark, as if Ultra had just killed his father all over again.

Going through the mechanical actions he nodded his head and said the appropriate assurances despite not believing them himself. Stephen went through the motions of putting his clothes on and teleporting out. Leaving Cara behind with more than a little trepidation, his first thought being to get out of there, away from her.

Teleporting into his room, he immediately started punching the wall and breaking things around him as if they meant no consequence to him. Internally screaming over and over how the universe wasn't fair, how his father being taken away, how Astrid was being cold towards him because he accidentally read her mind and found out his best friend was in love with him. Unrequited love nonetheless. All of that plus his mother thinking he was crazy and continually trying to drug him as if that solved everything. Luca was off in his own world and rarely acted like a brother half the time and more like 2 ships passing in the night. Everything was falling apart and for once he couldn't be the voice of optimism anymore. Feeling his phone vibrate he see's its Ultra and his Uncle Jed calling him back to the office. Picking up the phone quickly he replies he will be there and asks his Uncle to talk with him privately. Going over to his computer and opening a file he previously sent to the trash, an email file containing a trip he won that he was sure with the way his life was now that he couldn't take anymore. But with the way his life was going now, he quickly printed out the tickets and sent a confirmation that he was going to use the tickets, he was going to Thaliand.

Stephen made his mind up right there and then, he wasn't needed nor wanted around by anyone. Stephen quickly made a list of pro's and con's, The pro's being that it would give him time and space away from everyone, time to move on from Cara and learn to be someone he wasn't sure existed. But the con's were that he would be away from Cara, his one true love and honestly didn't know how she would take it. The first thing he did however was put on his father's watch and cut off his bond to Cara. It was the first time he decided he wanted nothing to do with her, wanting her out of his head and more importantly out of his life.

Teleporting quickly over to Ultra, he met with his Uncle and quickly told him that he needed time and space away from Ultra, away from everything that things at home and school were driving him insane and he needed space, quickly giving his Uncle a hug and saying goodbye without waiting he never stopped to realized that it was the first time he hugged his evil psychotic Uncle. Uncle Jed had always been that stern authority figure and enemy of the Tomorrow people, it never occurred to him that Uncle Jed was also family and a living connection to his father. As he teleported out her barely heard his Uncle telling him not to misuse his powers; as Stephen got home he started quickly packing for his trip, grabbing his passports, his clothes, money from his emergency fund and a spare cell phone. Afterwards he sat down at his desk and looked around his room, looked at all the pictures and took in everything for a moment. Stephen knew that the moment he did this it would cause a massive backlash but this was something he needed.

As he sat there staring at the wall he grabbed a pen and a few sheets of paper and started penning out notes to the people closest to him wanting to justify and give them a reason as to why he was leaving and why he was cutting himself out of their lives. Staring with his mother he left her the most heartfelt note he could. Then he ripped it up and decided to add his brother into it as well so they both would know in one letter. Then he wrote to Astrid and explained his grief and his apologies as well as how sorry he was for doing this to her. Finally he wrote 2 more letters, one to John explaining things and finally the hardest part of all he wrote a letter to Cara. After he was done writing them he took a moment to read it out loud to see if it made sense, starting with the letter to his mother and brother.

 _Dear Mom and Luca,_

 _First off before anything else I wanted to apologize, I haven't been the best brother and son you both deserve. Truth is, I haven't been feeling like myself in a long long time. It started when I met Cara and John. Something you both deserve to know is that I have powers, I know your probably laughing to yourselves thinking I am delusional, mom is probably thinking of calling the doctors and having the men in white coats come running for me. But its true. I have powers and have had them for several months now._

 _It started about 3 months back when I felt at my lowest that I had nothing left to live for, I heard this voice, a female voice in my head. At first I ignored it, did everything I could to avoid it, but it kept talking to me, and eventually wore down my resolve and I started actively talking to it. Eventually after 3 months of this, I met the voice, the girl. Her name is Cara. Yes, mom the same Cara that you have heard me talking and/or raving about. Cara and others like her have powers like mine. Though they claim my powers are stronger and better and they come from Dad. I don't really believe them but it is what it is. They told me I was the "Chosen One" I am pretty sure they think I will leave them to some place called "The Refuge" something Dad told them about. I have no idea what crazy they are talking about but whatever. Every day I look at their young eager faces and see just how much hope and belief they have in me and it makes me cringe at how much they believe some myth._

 _But thats not all of the reason why I have to leave for a little while. The truth is, this past year has given me both ups and downs, but more downs. Meeting Cara, she was everything to me. She was my light in the darkness, my one true love. She and I share this connection, this psychic bond between us that lets me know even when I am physically alone, she is there, always there for me. I grew to draw strength and comfort and eventually love through it. Yes Luca, I said love. I love Cara. Actually its more than that, its the fact that Cara is my one and done. I always look at her and see a future. Until last night and this morning. Cara and I slept together, it was both the most exhilarating experience of my life and the worst. Exhilarating because I had finally gotten into bed with the woman who I wanted to share and build a life with. But it was the worst because I also knew that she was in a relationship with John and that it would ruin all our friendships. But what happened was that she told me it was a mistake, a regret and that it would never happen again and they she only saw me as a friend. I cant begin to tell you how devastated I feel right now. How much heartbreak I am suffering from right now. Cara took my heart, my love and stepped on it, burned it, and finally threw it back in my face. My heart shattered into millions of pieces and honestly I don't know how I will go on living here so close to her and watching her with John or some other guy, but not me._

 _So I am leaving, I am getting out of here and away from her. I know its petty and cruel and probably something Dad would do. But I need my time and space away from her. I need to learn who I am in the world. I am sorry if my leaving hurts you both but its not forever, its only until I get my bearings and then I will come straight home. I will try to call when I can._

 _Love always your son and brother,_

 _Stephen Jameson_

Reading over his letter to his family he quickly put it into a sealed envelope and left it on his bed. Going over his letter to Astrid he didn't put in nearly enough detail or much else, he just simply apologized and begged her forgiveness while telling her to see his Mom's letter for why. Then came the harder of the 2 letters left. John and Cara's. John's letter was short and sweet. Telling him that he slept with Cara and that while he didn't regret it at all and that he loved Cara, Cara made it plainly obvious that she didn't love him back and outright told him it was a lie and a mistake. Apologizing to John and telling him to tell the group that he would be back someday and that this wasn't forever. He left it on his bed like the last letter.

Cara's letter took the longest time to read through as he had tears in copious amounts running down his face, he poured his heart and soul and heartbreak into the letter wanting to make sure she knew exactly how he felt and why he was leaving her and everything else behind.

 _Cara,_

 _Its funny, how a simple small 4 lettered name invokes such meaning and passionate feelings of love and beauty to me. You have absolutely no idea what you truly mean to me. When everything else in my life was going wrong when I thought I was going crazy, you were there for me. Granted half the reason I thought I was crazy was your voice in my head. But either way I came to rely on it, depend on it and realized just how much I loved it. You were always in my corner, always there with advice or just a pep talk or there to listen. And I cherished it and dare I say it, loved it in every way. You were there for me when I needed someone the most. These past few months, meeting you and working with and side by side with you have been some of the most amazing moments of my life. Yes Russell and the others are amazing friends and I am grateful to be apart of their lives and they mine. But it was always you. You had to have known that, you were the reason I came to the lair every day. You were my reason for being. The bond we share, this connection, you have no idea just how much it truly meant to me to be connected to such an amazing and strong and powerful woman. But like all fairy tales it had to come to an end. I thought that when we finally came together, became a couple, we would confess our love towards one another and get a happily ever after. But that didn't happen, instead I woke to seeing and hearing that the woman I loved with all my heart and soul. Who had completely free access to mind anytime she liked, not because she could, but because I had no secrets to hide from her and nothing but complete trust in her, would destroy me so utterly._

 _When I look back at all those times, we spent together, those quiet moments, the eye sex we basically had seeing each other. It breaks my heart even more. I feel every inch of my body in flames, you have truly deeply taken my heart and ripped it to pieces, stepped on it, stabbed it and then set it on fire while burning it with acid. I never, not once stopped to think about you not returning my feelings for you. You never came out and told me you didn't want it, I mean we kissed that night, several times, flirted heavily and made love that night. But it was nothing to you. And thats why I have to go. I know you will try to stop me, but by the time you get this letter I will be long gone and I wont be back till I am ready to. You broke my heart Cara Coburn, you broke it and broke my spirit. You were my everything and now I feel like I am nothing without you. I know I shouldn't be blaming you, but in all honesty, I thought with how much the universe was pushing us together, I thought that it meant something, that we were destined for one another._

 _But that was a lie wasn't it. It wasn't destiny or meant to be, it was just going to end in heartache. I love you Cara, and I am sorry I didn't make that clear enough that night, But you are everything and so much more to me. I could never ever love anyone as much as I do you._

 _I don't know where I am going, or what I will do when I get there, But I do know, that I have to do this, not just for myself but for everyone. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I am sorry for the heart ache and pain I will cause by leaving but I need this for me. I need to be as far away as I can from you. Because I don't think I can live watching you with John or someone else. Its not fair to either of us and I hope someday you will forgive me._

 _Goodbye Cara, love always,_

 _Stephen_

With the letters written and left on his bed, Stephen Jameson grabbed his back and headed out and off to the airport with his powers. Quickly buying a ticket to Thailand he paid for in cash to keep credit card transactions away from T.I.M. for as long as possible. Waiting to check-in, he thought back through all his life had gone through to this moment. Vowing never to be a sucker like this again, he boarded the plane to start the next chapter in his life, not realizing the heartache and pain and suffering he left behind for Cara and the people who regarded him as a savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Have I done?

Cara stood there watching as Stephen just teleported out, she knew instinctively that she had crushed his heart and that nothing would be alright between them ever again. Cara knew in every sense that Stephen had feelings for her, maybe even loves her, but while she did share those feelings she also knew she loved John and that he had been there for her in every way since they met. That despite whatever connection Stephen and her shared it was just that a mental telepathic connection and nothing more, till last night. If she was being honest with herself, last night was everything she had ever dreamed and fantasized about with Stephen, it made her tingle still even now feeling their psychic connection grow stronger, deeper, she could feel every part of his mind and knew that there were no feelings of uncertainty or distrust, she knew without a doubt that he was in love with her.

But, what hurts the most is that she could feel his anger and rage and hurt feelings at what she had said to him, she could feel it through their connection as it bleed through into her mind and it made her feel even worse than before. Cara knew that their relationship, their friendship for that matter would always have those damned words hanging over it. If Stephen knew how, he would probably sever their connection, and that was something she desperately wanted to avoid, as much as she loved John, her connection to Stephen felt right to her on every level. As soon as Stephen came to the lair she was going to straighten this mess out and do her best to fix their relationship and show Stephen that she was still there and that despite not having a relationship that they were still friends and nothing had changed. Cara knew that was a lie, but its what needed to happen.

As she teleported into the lair, she walked straight into the "command center" as it was jokingly called and stopped, there standing in front of her was John, but it was different now, there was no rush of excitement when she saw him, no feelings of happiness or love or anything, just cold emotional distance. John had started to speak apologizing over and over and telling her that he thought about her ever day and that this time apart from her made him realize he cant keep secrets from her in their relationship and he loves her and wanted her back. But at the same time Cara was analyzing her feelings and realized something had changed, those feelings for John weren't as strong as she thought, that everything she thought about John while she was in the shower and after she broke Stephen's heart, those feelings just weren't enough, like it was a million years ago and that for the first time she is seeing him as a stranger and it unsettled her.

"...Cara...you hear...me? John was waving his hand in front of her eyes as she blinked back to reality and away from her thoughts, "Yeah sorry I blanked out for a while there, you were saying." Cara replied. Still thinking about her revelation and trying to figure out why she felt that way. "Look Cara, I spent all those days away from here, from you and it made me realize that lovvfff… love you. And I am sorry it took something so drastic for me to tell you and I promise no more secrets," John begged as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a loving kiss. Cara responded and kissed back even though the kiss felt wrong to her like she was cheating. It was at that exact moment that she felt the startling realization that she wasn't in love with John anymore and it scared her, returning John's kiss once more and then pulling away saying she needed to get some sleep that she had a headache.

John stood there watching and knowing that Cara hadn't forgiven him and that something was off with her. Hearing Russel being his lively self once more he walked out into the main part of the lair catch up with the other Tomorrow People hanging out in the lair.

Meanwhile Cara had retreated to her room and was sitting on her bed wrapped in her blankets in a blanket fort thinking it would protect her while she sorted through her feelings. She started re-examining everything she knew about how she felt for John and all the amazing times they had shared together over the years. She looked at their relationships their ups and downs. Then she looked at Stephen and how she had connected to him, to his thoughts, his feelings and how she knew he felt for her. And what she came up with after hours of thinking was that some how along the way she started thinking about Stephen more and their connection and less about John. All she knew was that last night changed everything and she didn't know how to come to terms with it, how was she supposed to tell John that she wasn't in love with him anymore, that she was falling in love with Stephen and that it didn't feel right to be with him anymore.

At the same time she realized something else and it broke her heart immediately, she told Stephen the exact opposite and she head broken his heart as well. How would he ever forgive her, how would he understand what she is going through right now. Strengthening her resolve she started to try and come up with a plan to talk to John and then Stephen and sort this mess out. Whatever else happened, she was going to fix this mess and figure out a way to make it up to Stephen, even if it took her entire life apologizing to get his love and trust back, she was going to earn it.

As she decided to get dressed and put on a little sluttier and naughtier outfit hoping to knock Stephen's socks off and hopefully entice him enough to not be as angry and give her time to share her feelings is when she felt it, a sharp knife feeling stabbing into her brain, she hadn't even realized she had fallen to the floor or that John was hovering over her asking her what was wrong or what hurts. All she knew was that it was the most debilitating thing ever felt. Her throat was screaming raw and she had no idea why she was feeling this, pain or loss. When she reached out to Stephen, that was when she started panicking even more, she couldn't feel him anymore, he wasn't responding to her telepathic messages or feel his thoughts or feelings anymore. It was like that connection was blocked or severed and that only happened 1 of 2 ways… Either Stephen found a way to block her out entirely and severed their connection, or the other way was that Stephen was wearing Roger's watch and blocked out any mental intrusion altogether. All she knew at that exact moment was that the man she had fallen deeply in love with had disappeared from their shared connection and couldn't find him anymore.

Looking into John's eyes, "Find Stephen." Was all she had managed to stutter out, not realizing how weak her voice sounded. All she could watch was John teleported out and hoped it wasn't too late and that he was still alive or ok.

A little while later John had returned and he looked angry and pissed off but also deeply troubled as well. As she ran over and asked him what was wrong so had a few others who had surrounded them and was also equally worried for what John had said, they were all worried about where Stephen was and if he was ok. It was easy for Cara to tell that most of them didn't really care about Stephen and only wanted to make sure their ticket to "The Refuge" was secure. John stood there both trying to think of something and at the same time fuming at what he read in Stephen's letter to him. Lashing out at Cara he replied, "He's gone, probably had something to do with you and him sleeping together last night and what you said to him the morning after." John threw her letter at her face and walked off wanting to be alone and away from her.

Cara stood there with a look of horror on her face as she picked up the letter on the ground and stared at it. She knew what ever she read in that letter it would forever change how she saw and felt about this situation. Tears were already running down her face as she walked over to her room and sat down on her bed to open the letter. Reading through the letter several times, each time breaking her heart and shattering it to pieces, she read each word painstakingly slow and it still caused her soul to ache in every way. Stephen had left and was probably never coming back and it was because of her. Cara knew Stephen loved her, but not to this extent or how deep his feelings ran, part of her was over joyed at how much he loves her and wanted her and it filled her heart and soul with a feeling she never experienced before. True love. Then those feelings turned to pain and sorrow and it felt like a knife was shoved deep into her heart and that no matter what she did it wouldn't budge. Cara didn't know how long she sat there crying over and over begging the to words not to be true. Begging Stephen to come back and take her into his arms and tell her that he was sorry and that he still loved her and that this was just a cruel joke and he was sorry. But no matter what, that didn't happen. And she was still on her bed in the lair crying her eyes out and feeling her heart breaking on repeat. It didn't change that Stephen was gone and probably never coming back and it was entirely her fault.

Meanwhile Stephen had boarded the plane and was sitting in coach waiting for the plane to take off, as the stewardess passed by he ordered a coke and popped in his head phones, sending a carefree easy smile at the very attractive stewardess as she gave him his coke he leaned back and hoped the next leg of his journey would help his heart heal. Stephen's thoughts were on his mother and brother and how hurt they would feel, at his Uncle Jed and how far he would go to destroy his friends and people he cared about, and even about Cara and how she would take reading his letter, had she found it now, did it mean anything to her or was she happy he was gone. Whatever it was, Stephen was doing this for him and no one else. As the plane started moving he whispered to himself, "Goodbye Cara," it was time for him to grow, evolve and change into a better version of himself, whatever that version may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three Years Later

It had been 3 years since Stephen had stepped off the airplane into Thailand, at first he was confused and lost but exhilarated at the same time to get lost in the crowd and blend in like a normal person. He found work quickly in construction as it was the easiest and paid enough to get a place of his own and go to school at the same time. Stephen quickly found a routine of getting up in the morning going to work, coming home doing his classes online and at night he walked around the city center and got to know his new home.

After being there for about 3 months he finally worked up the courage to call home. He can still remember the tongue lashing his mother had given him outright ordering him to come home and when he wouldn't budge she then immediately switched tactics to guilt. After 15 minutes of his mother trying she finally went quiet and then asked if he was happy and what he was doing. When Stephen was done explaining his mother told him she was proud of him, his father would be too. Stephen took that in stride and quickly agreed to weekly calls if not monthly ones when he had the money to make those calls.

*Flashback*

Stephen was barely there a year before the weird stuff crept back into his life. Stephen was at a local bank depositing his paycheck when bank robbers decided to hit the place looking for quick cash. As Stephen was on the floor with the other citizens he was trying actively to soothe the small children there while trying not to attract too much attention to himself. When one of the robbers tried to assault a pregnant woman Stephen quickly stepped into action and used his powers, lashing out and taking all 3 by surprise. When he had realized what he had done he ran for it and thought he was safe. He wasn't.

The next day 3 Caucasian men in suits showed up at his door and took him into the US embassy for questioning. There they hammered into him repeatedly till an older non-descript gentleman walked in and asked the others to leave, he introduced himself as Paul Wolfe (Yes I am borrowing from La Femme Nikita) and that he worked for an arm of the US government. Stephen knew he was screwed, and that his Uncle probably caught wind of his exploits and was shipping him home. But that wasn't what happened.

Paul interrupted his monologue and flat out told him, "I want you to come work for me. I know your one of those so called "Tomorrow People" you have an unbelievable amount of power at your fingertips and if used right you can save countless lives. I know your kind have been exploited and hunted by Ultra and Dr. Price. But that isn't the case with me, I want to utilize you for your skills, not just with your powers but you as a person. We know you can't kill however we did steal the Annex formula from Ultra and can give you that ability. Working for the US government, you can go places we can't, do things we can't be seen doing. You can be the hero that saves millions of American lives, or you can return to your shit hole in the wall and do nothing with your life." Paul left no room for sentimentality and sat there quietly while Stephen thought through the offer.

"So basically you want me to be a killer, hunting down my own kind and wiping them out?" Stephen fought back lacing his anger into his words. Stephen didn't want to trade one agency for another, already seeing this job as another Ultra. "No Mr. James, or is it Mr. Price that was your father's name wasn't it? But no you wouldn't be exclusively hunting your own kind. You would be hunting both humans and Tomorrows, essentially you would be hunting the criminals, terrorists, basically the people who harm innocents. We can give you the training, hand to hand combat, weapons, armed and unarmed combat. You want to finish school, college degree, we can make it happen. But make no mistake Stephen, you will be saving lives. We know about Ultra, what they do, they can't be touched because they are protected by DOD, but we live outside the box, Ultra can't touch you as long as you work for us, because if they tried Stephen, if they tried, we can destroy them and take them over. So what do you say kid, are you done being a construction worker and ready to be all you can be?"

2 year later

Stephen hadn't looked back since he accepted the offer to join Paul's or Director Wolfe's outfit. They called themselves Shadow watch. A black ops group based out of the CIA. Stephen's life had drastically changed, first he was given the annex drug, and was given the ability to kill, and afterwards he was taught how to kill. First they taught him 7 different forms of martial arts, gave him weapons training from hand to hand, guns, and sniper rifles. Finally they taught him tactics and strategies as well as several languages so he could speak any language needed to get the job done. After a year of non-stop 20 hours a day trainings. Stephen had his high school diploma and a college degree in Archaeology. He chose that major for 2 reasons, the first being Indiana Jones and the second because it would give him access and reasons to go to countries he needed to get the job done. Stephen wasn't idle either though, he spent countless hours with the base shrink working through his issues with his Dad leaving, his Uncle, his past life back home, or more importantly he worked through his issues with Cara. They worked him over and over till he learn to forgive Cara for how things went down and he grew to accept the outcome. The only step he couldn't begin to attempt was contacting Cara and bringing this up and asking for her forgiveness. But they told him that it was his decision.

*End Flash back*

A week later he was given his first kill operation, he was going after a French terrorist by the name of Jacque Dubois, he was a French operative that had gone rogue and was responsible for 2 US Embassy bombings in the Middle East, attempting to incite a war. Stephen was both ready and terrified. Ready because he was going stir crazy, and terrified because he hadn't taken a life yet.

Stephen was sitting on the C-130 headed towards Dubois last known location which was in Monaco in a very well-known casino. Studying the file in front of him he could see his target was a creature of habit and that he enjoyed his poker tables a little too much. When he was over New York, Stephen let himself think for a moment, he had maybe 36 minutes before his flight took off taking him to his final destination. Stephen starting monologue to himself that it was now or never. He slowly took his father's watch off and let his mind reconnect to that old familiar connection he shared with Cara. At first nothing happened, it felt like a piece of him had returned and it made him happy. Then he tentatively reached out, "Cara… are you there?" Stephen didn't have to wait long, her beautiful deep seductive voice responded immediately with uncertainty at first. "Stephen, is that you? Are you home? Where are you? I am so sorry for what happened between us and what I said to you. I regret what I said and how I reacted to you. That night was the single most amazing and beautiful night of my life. I was just scared of my feelings for you and how I still felt for John. Please come to the lair, or better yet tell me where you are and I will come to you. Stephen I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me and how much I love you and want you back here with me." The questions and requests kept barreling out of Cara's mind as her voice started to fill with tears as she cried and begged and pleaded with him. Cara was begging and reaching out desperately, he could feel wave after wave of sorry and real regret but also happiness that nearly overwhelmed him.

"Cara, I am sorry for how I left things and how we parted. I should have been man enough to tell you how I felt about you, about us, about that night. But I wasn't, I couldn't be, you caught me off guard and broke my heart. I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me feel and to hear that you return my feelings for you. All 3 of these years that we have been apart you have been at the center of my thoughts, not the Tomorrow people, not Ultra, you. I can't talk right now I am boarding a plane and heading somewhere but when I get back we can try talking then. Pass my apologies off to John and the others, it'll be a while still until I can return. I love you Cara and I will see you soon." Stephen quickly put his father's watch on and let the emotions from Cara subside entirely. He felt lighter, like he lost some weight, talking to Cara helped settle his nerves some but he was still left with the trepidation that he would have to kill and soon.

Tomorrow People Lair

Cara on the other hand was both elated and overjoyed that the man she loved and had steadily grown to love even more had finally reached out to her 2 years later. Her heart was still in her throat as she kept throwing out question after question trying to get a read on his emotions and feelings as well as his location so she could go straight to him not wanting to waste a single moment that wasn't spent in his arms. However his next words caught her by surprise and filled her heart and mind with an overflowing amount of love and happiness that Stephen was still in love with her. The words "I love you" flowing through her mind over and over as she feels happy for the first time in 3 years. As she was about to interrupt and beg him to tell her where he was so she could be with him no matter what, he interrupted her thoughts and questions by saying he was boarding a plane, as he said that it was like she was losing him all over again. He was leaving her yet again, where was he going, why wouldn't he tell her. These thoughts kept reverberating in her mind. As Stephen closed their connection via the watch. She felt alone once more in her own mind. "Stephen…" His name still on her lips. Cara walked out of the lair and headed out into the main area. There for the first time she smiled and laughed and chatted with others. They immediately could tell something changed for her. John was standing in a corner and watched how her mood changed.

Walking over to her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek, "Hey, what's got you smiling and happy once more?" Cara reached out telepathically to him and replied, "Stephen contacted me for a few minutes, and he is a live and ok. And he is coming home, coming back to me soon." She let the subject drop and refused to answer any other questions. But the mood in the lair had changed and the cloud that depressed them all had been lifted. Everyone eagerly awaited the return of the chosen one. Not realizing that his change would herald a new side in their Shadow War. The boy that had left was returning a man, but not the kind of man they would expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're married?

Stephen had just finished a successful mission in Monaco and was returning back to D.C. for a debriefing and a little time off. Stephen was looking forward to heading home to see his family and his girl. However life never gives you what you want, as he was walking through the airport he saw a woman he never thought he would see again, his Uncle Jed's girlfriend Morgan.

Morgan was sitting on the airport floor looking about 3 months pregnant selling hand crafted trinkets while holding up a sign written on a brown card board asking for money to take care of her baby. Stephen didn't know how long it was until both their eyes met and recognition flashed between both their eyes. Morgan shakily tried to stand from her sitting down position before Stephen quickly walked over and helped her stand, his mouth didn't move but his mind reached out to her. "Morgan what are you doing here and why are you here, how far along are you, does my Uncle Know?" The questions kept tumbling out as he tried to figure out all the details he was missing like the fact that his Uncle Jed had a child in the world now and that he had a baby cousin now. Morgan shakily tried to reply trying to keep the tears and shame out of her voice but wasn't able to, "Hi Stephen, yes your Uncle knows, he threw us out, said he didn't want children, that he didn't want to bring a child into this world not knowing if the baby would be normal or a Tomorrow person. So I left, at first things were fine, but as Doctor's bills kept rising and I wasn't making enough, then I lost my apartment, my job, pretty much everything went downhill. I have been living at a homeless shelter trying to care for this baby. Please don't tell your Uncle I couldn't bear to see or hear from him again. And above all I have to keep this baby away from him, I won't let him experiment on my child." Morgan begged and pleaded with Stephen while steadily trying to get ready to teleport out of there before the next words out of Stephen's mouth surprised her and filled her with overwhelming joy.

Stephen quickly wrapped the crying pregnant woman in his arms and held her close letting her cry it out while responding quickly to her, "Hey, hey, I won't ever tell Jedikyah anything you don't want him to know. As for everything else, you're going to stay with me ok. I won't let any member of my family be out in the cold not while I can help them. You're going to stay with me and we will hide this baby from my Uncle and keep both of you safe. Come on get your stuff, you're coming home with me." Stephen quickly gathered up all of Morgan's things and shouldered it on to his already shouldered bag taking her hand and walking with her towards the parking lot not intending for her to disappear on him. As they approached the car, he helped her get inside and stored all their stuff in the trunk. Stephen tried to make light conversation with her, but she just politely nodded her head no and continued to silently cry. Morgan never expected any kind of help in raising her baby, she certainly never expected her ex-boyfriend's nephew to come to her rescue and promise to give her and her baby a home and a safe place to stay. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel to her, a strange good looking guy finding her in a seedy place and taking her to his place to wine and dine her and for them to fall ever so much in love and happily ever after. Morgan knew it wouldn't be like that and that Stephen probably had a girlfriend or a wife or someone in his life, but she would happily grab on to whatever is left and hold on for dear life.

Stephen quickly pulled up to a very expensive looking condo and pulled out a security badge and flashed it at the guard who scanned it and open the gates, Stephen drove straight into the underground parking and parked into his parking spot, quickly grabbing their things from the trunk and helping Morgan out he was taken aback when Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him softly and passionately against his lips. She knew he wouldn't respond, but she had to show her appreciation somehow. Kissing him slowly she pressed her body against his and then pulled away whispering a quiet thank you and smiling for the first time since she left New York. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she continued to smile at him watching the emotions in his eyes hoping against hope that even if it was a tiny part of him that enjoyed it or even better wanted more. However Stephen was a government trained operative and a killer, he was trained to hide his emotions and compartmentalize everything to be sorted away for later. Stephen smiled at her and quickly responded, "How about we get you upstairs and settled in." Quickly moving towards the elevators he reached back for Morgan's hand to help her guide her in, not showing anything emotional outwards but tender care and affection for the pregnant lady carrying his baby cousin.

Morgan smiled and a part of her quickly loved that he didn't reject her at all not caring that he didn't respond that at least he didn't push her away either. Grabbing his hand and smiled at him showing her smile for the first time in months. They quickly walked towards the elevator and she watched Stephen pressed the button for the 9th floor. Pressing her body against Stephen's side and making sure to press her ever growing breasts against his side she rested her head on his shoulder and just held him not wanting to let go thinking he might just disappear and she would wake up back at the airport. Stephen sensed her feelings and wrapped an arm around her and held her close and whispered into her hair, "I am here and this isn't a dream. I am going to take care of you and the baby. I promise." The words instantly soothing her as she just nodded her head too overwhelmed with emotions. Stephen slowly guided them towards his loft. Opening the door and walking inside he dropped their bags and guided Morgan to the couch and sat her down, then going back to close the door and locking it.

Morgan looked around the splendor and beauty of the loft, it was sparsely decorated but had a look of a minimalist but at the same time looked warm and inviting. The loft was decorated in black, white, grey and blue. The color contrasts giving it a modern but comforting view. Morgan sat back and just thought of raising her child here with Stephen, despite the fact that he wouldn't be her child's father; didn't even factor into her mind, because Stephen was related to the baby and that was enough for her. As she opened her eyes she noticed their bags were gone and Stephen was moving about the kitchen, quickly the smell of a warm meal and tea being brewed and cooked was wafting through the loft. Morgan quickly stood and padded her way to the island and sat down, while Stephen pulled out a meal for 2 in the form of left over Chinese. Placing it on a plate for her and pouring out some kind of floral green tea as he sat down across from her and he started asking her questions about everything that happened after his leaving wanting to catch up on everything he missed. What she didn't miss was how his questions seemed to go towards Cara and how she was. Morgan knew Stephen loved Cara and that Cara broke his heart had caused him to leave. But she had her own plans now, to try and get Stephen to at least move on from Cara and stay focused on her only. Not wanting to ever find herself without him in her life.

Stephen checked in on Morgan after their impromptu lunch and immediately kissed her cheek softly and told her he was headed into work because he needed to report in. As he was going into his bedroom Morgan followed him inside and sat down at the bed and just watched. Stephen knew Morgan probably had abandonment issues since his Uncle Jed abandoned her and not for the first time did he want to put a bullet in his Uncle, not to kill him, but to at least kneecap him. Stephen sat down next to Morgan and wiped away her tears and initiated a kiss to her lips and slowly but surely pushed feelings of belonging and safety and comfort into her mind wanting to reassure her that he wasn't abandoning her at all. When he pulled away Morgan was smiling but still had tears running down her face. "Look I know you think I am going to disappear and you won't see me again, but that won't happen, I promised you I would be there for you and the baby and I don't break my promises. Now, I will tell you that I do have to travel for my job, I am an archaeologist, so I go where the work is. But that doesn't mean I am walking out on you. I am not Uncle Jed, I am not leaving your or this baby. I am making a commitment to you and this baby to be there for you both. Ok?" Stephen trying to assure Morgan, he wasn't sure but he saw something else in her eyes that he only ever saw in Cara whenever they shared a moment together. Quickly leaning in and kissing her cheek he tells her he will be home later and walks out of the bedroom towards the front door and leaves.

Morgan sits there on Stephen's bed before looking around his bedroom snooping to see if there are any pictures of girlfriends or ex-wives or any competition for her goals. Morgan knew she would have a hard battle against Cara since she knew Stephen was still in love with her, but Morgan was nothing if not persistent. Promising and vowing to herself that she will never let Stephen go and that one way or another she will make him hers in every way that mattered. This baby was going to get a father and she was going to get a man who would love her and cherish her and more importantly be hers completely for life. Placing her hand down where her 3 month old child was and promising her baby that he or she would have a Daddy and nothing would stop mommy from making it happen.

Downtown D.C. Nondescript building

Stephen had taken his time driving into the innocuous building that housed Shadow Watch. As he stood at the security checkpoint he pulled out his ID badge and held out his wrist which had a subdermal implant otherwise known as his agent tracker. Stephen waited in line to get processed so he could go up and see his boss and debrief on his mission as well as figure out a way to bring Morgan and the baby under his benefits plan so he can make sure they are provided for as well as taken care of when he wasn't around.

As Stephen approached his boss's office he immediately got pulled in to a conference room shared by not only his boss but senior agents and a few people he didn't recognize. From there 3 hour debriefing as well as new Intel on possible connections and future targets were revealed. Stephen was then informed that he would be staying in D.C. for the next 6 months combing through Intel and getting caught up on paperwork. As the meeting was ending he asked his boss to speak privately on a family matter.

Stephen and his boss quickly entered his boss's office, he quickly laid out the situation he found himself in and how he could get Morgan and her child, his cousin, on his benefits plan so that he could take care of them both. After his boss stopped laughing, 10 minutes later, Stephen was told in simple terms that Morgan would have to be his lawfully wedded wife so that he could put both her and the unborn child down as immediate family. As Stephen sat there processing this he asked if there was a way to expedite this and get it done quickly. Paul pondered for a moment and told Stephen, "Well son you're in a pickle, and you can do this the easy way or the right way. The easy way is you get a marriage license and you both sign it and we can fast track it to make it legal… Or you can have a quick wedding and again we will fast track it to make it legal. But it's up to you, if you choose the easy way son, you might be robbing the young lady of a wedding that might not sit well with her. The right way is kinda self-explanatory. Now here is the wrinkle, you told me about your girl back home, that throws a wrench into as it were, comes down to this, what's more important, your girl back home or this woman and her child?" Paul patted Stephen on the shoulder and gently ushered him out of the office, after closing the door and the blinds hysterical laughter could be heard. Stephen stood there debating about TK'ing his boss through a wall but thought better of it and decided to go home to his wife and future child, the thought of that still leaving him feeling unsettled as he wasn't sure he was ready to be married to anyone other than Cara. But he also promised Morgan to be there for her and his baby cousin and family has always been important to him especially since his Dad walked out on his life and then died due to mysterious circumstances.

As Stephen heads towards his car he decides to talk it over with Morgan and explain to her how this will work. On the one hand he wasn't sure how he would broach the subject especially since she made her feelings clear when she was kissing him multiple times. While she might be his Uncle's ex-girlfriend, she certainly had moved on.

When Stephen had gotten home he could smell something very much out of the ordinary, the fact that the apartment smelled like a home cooked meal rather than take out. As he walked inside he could see Morgan wearing nothing but a over large black shirt, one of his, and possibly a pair of panties and nothing else. Stephen stood there staring for a moment as he saw her long defined legs, her ass was very full and firmed and definitely toned. As his eyes went upwards he noticed her breasts were larger than when he first saw her and her body more curvy but that could have been due to being 3 months pregnant. Either way she was walking perfection. As he noticed her body stopped moving his eyes met hers and she was blushing as he checked her out. Hearing her voice brought him out of his trance, "You like what you see?" She asked coyly being flirty and pushing her chest out a little to entice him further. As he walked forward he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips which turned passionate as Morgan wrapped her around him and deepened the kiss immediately and pressed her body and her curves to his, her body fitting against his perfectly as she noticed and immediately loved that feeling. As he pulled away she stole a few butterfly kisses from him and smiled radiantly at him. "Not that I am complaining, but what was the welcome home kiss for?"

Stephen took the time to formulate a response, but eventually replied, "I spoke with my boss, and mentioned our situation, he pretty much firmly told me, that for me to take care of you and the baby, it would have to be done legally, as in married. I didn't want to just make the decision without consulting you, and putting our cards on the table. First off, you're a gorgeous woman Morgan, and honestly any man would desire you in every way. I won't lie and say I haven't thought about you as well. But I do still have feelings for Cara, I do still love her and I eventually want to find some semblance of a relationship with her assuming she doesn't blow me up or TK me into a wall for what I am about to suggest. Secondly despite everything you have gone through, this baby is my cousin. It's my Uncle's first born child, it would be entirely wrong of me to step in and make any decision without talking to him first, what would you do or say if he came right here, right now, and said he wanted you and the baby back? You need to consider all of this because what I am about to suggest might be weird if later on he does want you back and want to be a part of this child's life. But anyway my boss suggested that we get married. It was the only way to legally put you and the baby on my benefits package." As Stephen took a step back to let her process she tightened her grip around him and held him closer to her. Morgan replied after several minutes.

"Stephen, first off your Uncle doesn't have a say in my life or this baby's. I would never let him, when I told Jed, he reacted violently towards me, if John hadn't come to rescue me both this baby and I would be dead. Jed was choking the life out of me for finding out I was pregnant. Secondly, the moment he rejected me and tried to kill me any feelings or love I had for him died. I don't want him back, and I certainly don't want him anywhere near this baby. When you met me at the airport, I was seriously considering selling myself for money, you saved me from that. You saved me from being a whore and a prostitute and gave me a home and a warm bed to sleep in and no worries about how I will care for this baby. I know we barely know one another but I have fallen in love with you. I know you want to be with Cara, and I won't stand in your way, but I will ask you to promise me that no matter what you won't abandon me or this baby. This child already lost a father, it can't lose another. As for being married to you, I truly wish it was because you loved me and wanted me, but I don't have anything to lose and everything to gain so my answer is yes."

As Morgan said that she pulled away from Stephen and turned around and slowly started walking towards the bedroom to lock herself in and cry. As if she was being rejected yet again. Before she could take 5 steps forward, Stephen walked forward turned her around and kissed her passionately and lovingly as he could give her wanting to show her that despite his feelings for Cara there was room in his heart for her and this baby as well. As Morgan pulled away this time smiling with happy tears running down her face she smiled a little brighter and tentatively asked, "Does that mean you are willing to give our marriage a shot?" She asked as if her life depended on it, waiting for Stephen's reply he nodded his head and pulled her in close to hug her close to him, Morgan immediately started thinking her plan was working out better than she thought and that soon he will be hers and only hers forever and Cara will never sink her claws in again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Returning Home

Stephen was stumped, he was a trained assassin, one of the best agents his organization had put out over the years. Highly trained, highly educated, and was happy not only with his job and career, but his home life as well, he had a loving wife, and a baby on the way. Stephen knew he wouldn't be this child's real father but he would love it all the same. Same with his wife, it wasn't the woman he thought and hoped and dreamed he would end up with, his precious beautiful Cara, but he had grown to love and have genuine feelings for Morgan. Morgan had surprised him time and time again, she was caring, loving supportive, understanding. Granted she still had major abandonment issues, would break down and cry if he didn't call regularly to check up on her, he still wasn't sure how much of those were real tears and what were pregnancy hormones.

But back to the problem at hand, he had pieces of the crib on one side, and the instruction manual with pictures, on the other side. Morgan was sitting on the couch just staring at him with that loving sexy seductive smile of hers while also holding back her laughter while he sat on the floor trying to figure out how an instruction manual made assembling this crib look easy, and yet in actual fact it was the crib from hell.

"No, no way in hell are these instructions for this crib, it's a mistake, I mean its describing parts here that I don't even think I have, I am pretty sure there are pieces missing or maybe instructions left out." Stephen continued to look through the pages as he stared at the pictures and trying to figure out how to start the damn crib, hell looking at dossiers and Intel for terrorist hunting is easier than this. In fact he would much rather be doing that then stuck trying to figure this crap out. Stephen had changed from his initial hang ups from being married. At first it was just a way to protect Morgan and the baby in case something happened to him. But their prolonged exposure to each other made him reevaluate things in their initial friendship.

First it started off normal, he gave Morgan her options, she chose to be married, and was happy to have a quick ceremony at the justice of the peace's office and have it fast tracked. They were officially married in 3 weeks, they had a quick ceremony, his boss attended as his witness and his boss's wife as a second witness. Then slowly as they spent more and more time together, Stephen decided to make Morgan feel more comfortable in their pretend marriage, especially after she dropped hints that he eventually picked up on. They started going on weekly dates, just going out and spending time together, then those dates turned into feelings, and finally ended up one night where they made love 6 times in one night. Afterwards it became a frequent occurrence between them to have sex at least 3 times a week, and Morgan promised more after the baby was born. Stephen knew Morgan was truly in love with him, and if he was honest he was having feelings for her as well, when he realized that, he told her that he loved her and that night was the best night they had together.

Morgan on the other hand was enjoying that her plan had worked out well for her, Stephen was a loving and attentive partner, and he was there for her emotionally and physically. For her, the relationship wasn't just a means to an end. It was genuine for her, she was actually in love with Stephen, and she felt that this was the relationship she longed for in every way. Stephen was an attentive lover, a caring friend, and someone she knew she could spend the rest of her live raising children, hopefully getting pregnant again with Stephen's child next. Morgan knew it was only a matter of time before they had to return to New York even for a small visit but at least she knew that Cara, if Cara still wanted something with Stephen after finding out that he was married to her and they were raising a child together, would still want him. Morgan knew that whatever deity smiled on her gave her a chance and she wasn't going to squander it at all. And if her ex tried anything Stephen would be there to stop him and protect their family. Stephen had told her the truth after they had gotten married, that he was a government operative, that he worked as an Agent for some secret shadowy organization hunting terrorists, and while she was mortally terrified to wake up one day and he wouldn't be there anymore, she knew that Stephen wouldn't quit, so she tried to fill every day of their lives and their marriage with as much love and belonging as possible. Wanting to make sure Stephen always had a reason to come home and to fight to come back to her and their family.

Morgan's inner monologue had come to an abrupt end when the phone rang and Stephen stood up tossing the guide to the floor and walked up to answer it. After a few minutes he came back and told her something she knew was coming, "Hey, so I have orders to head to New York and meet with agents at the UN building there. I know it's pretty sudden, but do you want to come with me? I only ask because it's been 6 months and I really want my mom and brother to meet you, especially since we are married and Mom and you have only spoken on the phone, I think it's time we go home and face the music." As Stephen stood there waiting for her answer, he started to use his powers to put the crib back in the box along with the instructions. "I think it's a bit sudden for this trip but I agree, you've been away from home for almost 4 years now, I think it's time to go home, as long as we remember that this, D.C. is our home and we aren't abandoning it." As Morgan finished she felt tears running down her face once more, it had been a hard struggle for her to overcome the majority of her abandonment issues, but occasionally they returned. Stephen kneeled down before her and wiped her tears away and assured her that this was their home and their life, NYC was their past and where their family was, that's all. With that assurance Morgan slowly walked to their bedroom with him as he packed their bag as well as their go bag in case she went into labor. Stephen also called their doctor and got their doctor to send her info and everything to another doctor in New York City to make sure that the hospital there would be ready if she went into labor. Morgan was 6 weeks away from her due date and was ready to pop at any moment, hopefully this trip wouldn't be too stressful and cause her to go into labor early.

New York at the TP Lair

Cara and John were busy trying to understand just what was happening Jedikyah was there at the lair along with Marla and Luka. There lying on a table in front of them was Roger Jameson, their savior and leader. Marla and Jedikyah were furiously trying to remove the bullet and save Roger's life while making sure that he didn't flat line in the process. This was everything they had hoped for since they met Stephen, and now Roger was coming back, at last their struggle was taking a turn for the best in this Shadow War. All Cara needed now as for Stephen to return to her and be with the man she loves as well as feel safe for once.

John on the other hand had mixed feelings, he felt guilty ultimately for Roger's shooting and also desperately wanting to be forgiven, but at the same time he was looking at his pseudo-father, and trying to figure out whether this change was because Jedikyah loved his brother enough to do this, or because he was working an angle. After everything they had gone through in this war for the last 4 years, especially without their "chosen one" who was still mysteriously gone after promising Cara to return almost a year ago. It was amazing they were still all alive. John didn't know how to break it to Roger that Stephen leaving was partly his fault, the pressure and the lies were partly his fault. Not to say how Roger will feel that Cara played a big role as well, if they made it out of this alive he would be grateful.

Cara had been trying frequently since Roger was brought to the lair, to contact Stephen and let him know his father was alive and that he needed to come home right away. What she wanted was for them to be a family. For Stephen to come home, and hopefully welcome her into his arms and solve their relationship issues and be together.

All thoughts left everyone as Roger's heart started to beat normally and his readings stabilized, now all they had to do was wait for Roger to awaken. As Marla started to clean up and comfort Luka about his father, her phone rang. As she walked over to the training area to answer the call, an unexpected shock arrived Stephen was coming home to visit with Morgan. Marla had never told anyone other than Luka that Stephen had gotten married to protect Morgan and her baby from Jedikyah. It was a secret their family kept. If Cara or Jedikyah knew, about Stephen's life, that he was married to Morgan and raising her baby with her. It would devastate them all. And now it seems everything was coming to a head.


End file.
